Idol
by The H-Experiment
Summary: It's not everyday that you (literally) run into the most intimidating basketball player at your school but when you do it's bound to be interesting. Aomine/Kagome


_My first Kuroko no Basket fic and it's for MizukixTsukiyomi! Hope you like it~_

* * *

Kagome stared at the clock with an intense gaze as if it would make the minute hand move any faster. It was only a few minutes until the lunch bell rang and she could hear her stomach growling in pain. As soon as the bell rang she'd dart out to the vending machines to get some well-deserved food.

' _Come on…just 10 more seconds….'_

Her eyes narrowed as the second hand approached the 12 and then-

 _Riiiiinngg!_

' _Finally!'_

Kagome shot out of her seat as the teacher was still saying goodbye but she paid no mind to him, only to her very empty stomach. Shoving the classroom door aside, she nearly fell but caught herself. ' _Melon-pan here I come!'_

She barely made it a few steps down the hallway before crashing into a hard wall. Rebounding off of it, she landed heavily on the ground with an 'oof', legs sprawled out in front of her, hands barely catching herself.

"Itai…" she muttered, rubbing her sore behind, before noticing a pair of legs right in her line of sight. "Eh?" She slowly followed the legs upward, past the jacket that was standard to their uniform, (wow he was awfully tall wasn't he), right until she met the blue gaze of one Aomine Daiki.

Eyes widening in apprehension, Kagome swallowed heavily.

Everyone knew how Aomine was. He was tall, dark, and handsome but there was one problem. He was insufferably rude and arrogant, to the point where people actually warned her about him. She was told to not get on his bad side and here she sat on the ground after basically using him as a wall to ricochet off of.

Kagome stared up at the tall basketball player, holding in a whimper. His form was frozen – whether in anger or shock she wasn't quite sure but she sure hoped it wasn't the former – and he was staring down at her with the most peculiar look on his face.

' _Oh my god I'm so screwed.'_

She blankly watched as his mouth struggled to put out words. "Y-y…yo…."

' _You? You what? Is he gonna say you're screwed oh my god I'm gonna cry don't cry Kagome don't you dare."_

He never finished what he was gonna say though, but he did take a step back to her surprise and then she watched as his face morphed into an angry scowl that promised all sorts of bad things.

Wait no that wasn't quite right.

That wasn't a scowl that was…a blush?

To her and quite frankly, everyone's, surprise, there was a blush that was rapidly spreading across Aomine's face and with a sputter, he ran off, pushing some poor students out of the way, leaving a bewildered teenage girl on the ground, staring after his rapidly disappearing form.

All the students in the hallway turned back around to stare at Kagome on the ground.

' _Wh….what just happened…?'_

* * *

It wasn't until two days later that she saw Aomine again. It was during her lunch break and she was sitting in her classroom, happily eating her lunch while chatting with her classmates until the door to the room was abruptly flung open. At the loud noise, she and her friends looked up and upon seeing the tall blue haired basketball player standing in the doorway, Kagome nearly dropped her onigiri.

It had been two days since she had last seen him – more like run into him- and after that bizarre encounter, she didn't really know what she thought of him. From what everyone had told her, he was big, mean, and scary and yelled at people for accidently bumping into him but she had practically run headfirst into him and escaped without any yelling at all. Instead, he blushed and ran away.

' _Oh crap is he looking for me?'_ Kagome tried to discreetly sink down her seat and fade into the background.

She was out of luck though because his eyes scanned the classroom and when they landed on her petite form, they brightened, and he began to march over to her seat.

Kagome let out a little squeak as he got closer and she noticed out of her peripherals that the classmates she had been sitting with had all but disappeared. _'Traitors!'_

"You!" Kagome's eyes snapped up in front of her and unfocused as she tried to stare at the finger that was pointing in between her eyes.

"Y-yes?"

Aomine's finger shook a little and he struggled to get out the proper words. "C-come to the rooftop!" His face turned slightly pink. "T-ten minutes!"

With that, he spun around and hastily marched out of the classroom, once again leaving Kagome, confused and slightly scared.

She looked at her friends with a lost expression and they all shrugged their shoulders, equally confused.

Sighing, she slumped in her seat and ran a tired hand down her face.

' _This is so weird…'_

* * *

Kagome slowly crept up the stairs leading to the rooftop until she stood in front of the door which she knew led outside. She took a breath and slowly let it out, willing herself to calm down and settle her nerves. She patted her hair out of habit.

It wasn't gonna be that bad right? Granted, she didn't even really know what _it_ was but come on, it wasn't gonna be that bad. He was probably just gonna yell at her a little, a stern talking to, and that was it. She kinda deserved it too since it was kinda her fault. After all, she was running in the hallways, something that probably wasn't allowed, she didn't look where she was going either, and she had ended up running into him. But besides that it was no big deal. No. Big. Deal.

But wait, what if it _was_ gonna be that bad. After all, hadn't she heard so many scary stories about him? About how intimidating he was on court? How short his temper was? How scary he was in general?

Kagome gulped.

But she was a _girl._ Not just a girl, a tiny, 5'4", girl who probably only weighed 100 (okay maybe 105 dammit mom stop giving me seconds) pounds. Basically, she was tiny and he couldn't _really_ do anything bad to her, right?

Right.

' _Okay girl, let's get this over with.'_ Kagome took another breath and put a hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and pushing the door open. The light from outside hit her eyes and she squinted, her eyes quickly adjusting to the sunlight. She blinked a few times before finally catching the tall, intimidating figure standing near the ledge, facing away from her. She let out her breath and stepped through the door way, letting the door slide shut.

Kagome stood in front of the door awkwardly, waiting for Aomine to notice her but he didn't make a single move to acknowledge her. She fidgeted with her hands and cleared her throat.

"U-um, you wanted to meet up here?"

Aomine started, as if he didn't know she was there until now and turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face. The look quickly melted off though as he turned to face her, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah," he grunted in confirmation.

Okay, so far so good. It didn't _seem_ like he was gonna yell at her or berate her or anything. "So….what…did you want?"

Aomine fought what seemed to be an internal battle and Kagome watched, entranced, at the emotion that was playing across his face. She had never seen someone look so… _uncomfortable_ …before.

It seemed like he finally resigned himself to something though, and he bent at the waist to grab his bag that she didn't notice was by his feet until now. Curiously, Kagome watched him pull out what looked like a magazine and he began walking towards her.

Kagome eyed the magazine suspiciously.

Her body suddenly stiffened and she looked at his approaching form with mild panic. ' _Oh my god is he gonna hit me with it?'_ Images of her being smacked on the head with a rolled up newspaper like a disobedient dog raced through her head and she took a wary step back.

Instead, the magazine was shoved unceremoniously into her hands and startled, she looked down to see a pretty, smiling young girl with dark hair and bright eyes who, when she looked a little closer, she realized kinda looked like her.

Kagome didn't realize she was staring at the magazine for so long until she heard a throat being cleared. Looking up, she was sure her confusion was plain on her face because Aomine looked uncomfortable and nervous.

He coughed into his hand a little before he started to speak. "H-has anyone ever told you that you look like her?"

"Like….who..?" Kagome glanced down, "Like..her?"

Aomine nodded.

"Okay…." Kagome looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Who is she?"

Aomime looked at the girl in front of him as if she was dumb and Kagome fidgeted awkwardly. "Wh-who is she? Jesus Christ, do you really not know who she is?" He let out an offended breath and restarted, as if she was actively trying his patience, "Okay, her name is Tsugihara Yoko."

"Okay…?" Kagome took another look at the magazine and noted the skimpy, revealing bikini that the girl wore that barely contained her well-endowed chest. "Is she like, a gravure idol or something?"

"Yes! She is!" The tall boy exclaimed. He grabbed the magazine out of her hands and held it up close to her face, shaking it vigorously. "Tsugihara Yoko is one of the top idols in Japan right now, after Horikita Mai, of course, and she's only our age!"

"Ummm…" Kagome stared at the tall basketball player with a blank expression.

"So far she's only done a few big shoots because she was recently discovered but ever since those shoots became known, her popularity has practically exploded! She went from being this unknown model to one of the most looked up idols in Japan!"

"Erm…."

"Her unique green eyes are a part of her allure but what draws everyone in is her bubbly personality!"

Kagome eventually tuned him out and mentally wondered if he was insane since she had no choice but stand there and watch him enthusiastically gush over the magazine in his hand. She had no idea the intimidating basketball player was so… _odd._

"-in her free time but her main hobbies are dancing and drawing. Not only that, she's an E-cup!" Aomine finished, looking slightly out of breath, and looked at the girl in front of him with an expectant stare. Out of all the things that he expected her to say, he definitely did not expect what then came out of her mouth.

"You…you're kind of a dork, huh?"

Aomine's face fell. He automatically straightened and crossed his arms, looking down at her smaller frame. "Eh? What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, I dunno, you're kinda scary and mean. The last thing anyone would expect is for you to be so obsessed with gravure idols," she said, giving the magazine in his hand a pointed look.

Aomine scoffed and look away, "I'm not obsessed," he paused reluctantly, "I just…like them. That's all."

Kagome sighed and scratched the top of her head absently, "Alright well, thanks for the in depth lesson on Tsukihara Yuko-"

"Tsugihara Yoko."

"-right. Well thanks, but, I don't see how any of that has to do with me. Why did you call me up here?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked up at the taller boy, pinning him with her liquid blue eyes.

Instead of replying, however, Aomine just held out the magazine in front of her with a finger pointed at the idol, a solemn look on his face.

Kagome sighed, shoulders slumping. "I know, that's Tsugihara Yoko, but I don't get how that relates to me?"

Aomine groaned and quickly ran a hand over his face, muttering something under his breath that she couldn't hear. His hand returned to the magazine and he pointed at the cover insistently. "Okay, do you see this?" he asked.

Mutely, Kagome nodded, watching in alarm as his tanned face turn a faint red.

"I-agh, okay, I can't believe I'm doing this. The reason why I called you up here was because…." He trailed off uncomfortably.

Kagome inched closer, hoping that would give him the push to continue.

"I….want you…towearthesameoutfitsandtakepicturesforme!"

* * *

 _Aomine you dork._

 _So I might continue this since I can see future interactions and a possible resolution but school is starting so I won't have as much free time ;_; With that being said, I'll leave it as a complete one-shot for now and then we'll see what happens! :D_


End file.
